


The Missing Wolf Rose

by SchoolBoredom



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: CSI: NY makes an appearance, Everyone has a happy ending, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ryan has a girlfriend, Ryan is nearly killed, Ryan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: A 911 call comes in and sends Horatio and the CSI team rushing to save one of their own who is on the brink of death. To solve the case they must find a missing woman and her ex-boyfriend. Will they do it in time? Will they find the woman and her ex-boyfriend? Will their teammate survive to see another day? Read to find out! R&R! First CSI: Miami story so be nice with it.
Relationships: Ryan Wolfe & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Missing Wolf Rose

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing a new story?**

_Annie: Because I felt like it. Ever since I watched the season 9 episode 'blown away' I have been thinking of a story to write. I was thinking of another story similar to the episode but once I put pen to paper and started writing this story came out instead._

**SB/Kierra: Oh, we don't own anything except our OC's**

_Annie: Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, they are not my strong suit, enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

"911. What is your emergency?" a 911 operator stated.

"He should not be here, they are fighting" a female voice said.

"Who should not be there?" the 911 operator asked.

_*gunshots*_

"He has a gun! Accurately they both do. _*more shots*_ oh god I think he is dead!" the female said.

"Who do you think is dead?" the 911 operator asked.

_*a door bangs open and the female gasps*_

"Where is Ryan!" the female asked.

" _ **I killed him."**_ Came a male voice over the line.

"Miss, who is Ryan? Who killed him?" the 911 operator asked.

"I don't believe you!" the female screamed.

" _ **Believe it; you will never see him again."**_ The male voice said before the female dropped the phone while screaming.

"Miss, miss, is anyone there?" the 911 operator asked as he let it be known that there, was a possible murder and kidnapping.

* * *

It had been a quiet morning for the CSI team until the 911 call came in, the 911 operator wasn't sure if the woman who called it in had been kidnapped or not. She had said that a male was not supposed to be there and he and a male named 'Ryan' each had a gun. The 911 operator wasn't sure if this 'Ryan' was dead or not, it had sounded like he was but it was hard to tell. Horatio Caine, the head of the CSI's and CSI Eric Delko headed to the address the 911 operator was able to get since the female had dropped the phone, which was still on the line with 911. The two men were surprised and worried when they got to the address.

"H, this is Ryan's place." Eric said as he recognized the house and the red car in the driveway, there was an unknown blue car in the driveway as well.

"I know, let's go in carefully." Horatio said as they entered Ryan Wolfe's house, guns drawn.

"Clear! No one is here, H." Eric said after he searched the rest of the house before he found Horatio kneeling not far from a body. It was Ryan, at first it looked like as if he was dead but when Eric moved closer they both heard Ryan let out a soft moan, Ryan was still alive!

Paramedics came and as Ryan was rushed to a hospital, Horatio called the rest of the team to search Ryan's house for clues. They were determined to find the person responsible for hurting Ryan. Walter found a pair of high heel shoes in the master bedroom closet and a cell phone, the female must have hidden in the closet. Frank Tripp found a purse; the ID was for a Rose McGarth, who lived about 3 blocks away from Ryan. Eric collected blood samples to see if Ryan managed to wound his attacker while Calleigh lifted footprints, there were 3 different ones. Natalia found a box of old letters, all were addressed to Ryan and were from Rose McGarth.

"I think that Rose and Ryan where pen pals." Natalia said as she carried the box of letters to where the others were outside by the hummers.

"What makes you say that?" Calleigh asked her.

"This is a box of letters I found, all handwritten by Rose and sent to Ryan. The oldest date on the letters is in the 1980s to 1990s which would have made Ryan about 10 years old give or take a few years." Natalia explained.

"Maybe these letters hold a clue as to who attacked Ryan and why." Calleigh as the others agreed.

* * *

Once back at the lab they set to work; out of the footprints, one belonged to Ryan, which was no surprise since it was his house; another matched the high heel shoes Walter found, which suggested that they belonged to Rose; and the third and final set they believed belonged to the person responsible for the attack. Most of the blood Eric collected belonged to Ryan but there were a few drops of blood that weren't his, it belonged to the person who attacked Ryan.

The letters showed that Natalia had been right about Rose and Ryan being pen pals since they were 10 years old, the most recent letter was dated 3 months ago. They letters started out normal enough and it looked like Rose was born in Hawaii; the return address changed when Rose went to college, and then after she finished college, Rose got her own apartment. About a year after Rose got her own place she got a boyfriend who she dated for about 5 years before the two broke up and she started moving from place to place all across the US.

Rose told Ryan that she was having trouble with her ex-boyfriend who was stalking her; she told him that her ex refused to believe that they were no longer together. In Rose's most recent letter she wrote that she was thinking of getting a restraining order again her ex. Natalia looked up a restraining order that Rose took out and it was against a man known as Tyler Davenport. He was not allowed within 1,000 feet of Rose, her home, or her job.

"Rose took out a restraining order against a Tyler Davenport." Natalia told Horatio who was watching the team and looking at the clues that had been gathered.

"The few drops of blood that is not Ryan's could belong to Tyler Davenport along with the third set of shop prints." Calleigh commented.

"Here is something else, Tyler Davenport has a place here in Miami." Eric said as Horatio and Frank Tripp left to search the place and found nothing. No one was there, but they learned that he had a cousin who worked at a warehouse.

"What do you want?" Tyler's cousin asked Eric and Calleigh when they showed up at his job.

"Your cousin Tyler Davenport, have you seen him recently?" Calleigh asked him, who sighed at the mention of his cousin.

"I saw him a week ago, what has he done now?" his cousin asked.

"Broke a restraining order and put a friend of ours in ICU." Eric told him.

"You don't seem surprised." Calleigh commented.

"I'm not; Tyler is the black sheep of the family if you get my drift. He was a good kid when we were little but then when his mother died when he 7 and things just all went to hell for Tyler. I know he has an apartment in New York City." His cousin said.

"Thank you." Calleigh said as they turned to leave.

"I hope your friend gets better." He called to them.

"So do we." Eric replied as they left.

* * *

Once Horatio learned that Tyler could have taken Rose to New York he left for the big apple to find them, he was hoping his friend Mac Taylor could help him as he arrived at the lab. Everyone in the lab was surprised to see a red-headed stranger in the lab, looking around.

"Who is this guy?" asked Jo Danville.

"I've seen him before, I can't remember his name." said Lindsey Messer, as her husband Danny walked up to the guy with a smile, he knew who he was.

"Horatio Caine, are you looking for Mac?" Danny asked as he walked up to him.

"Danny Messer, I certainly am." Horatio said as the two shook hands.

"He's in a meeting with the police commissioner, he should be back soon. What brings you all the way to New York from Miami?" Danny replied.

"A man broke into a house and attacked the homeowner and put him in ICU, the same attacker kidnapped the home owner's female friend. The homeowner in ICU is one of my CSI's; its touch and go with him and he might not make it." Horatio said to Danny as Lindsey walked up to them.

"Sounds like what we went through with Mac not long ago." Danny commented thoughtfully.

"We hope he will make it." She replied which made Horatio smile as he wondered what happened to Mac.

"I hope so too." He replied.

"Who is the man you are looking for, Horatio?" Mac Taylor asked he heard what Horatio said in response to Danny's question.

"His name is Tyler Davenport; he has broken a restraining order that was put out by his ex-girlfriend Rose McGarth. She was with my guy when he got hurt. Tyler's cousin said that he is the black sheep of the family and that Tyler has a place up here." Horatio told Mac.

"We will do everything we can to help you bring him to justice." Mac said as his team agreed.

* * *

It took them a day to find Tyler Davenport and Rose McGarth and Mac shot Tyler in the shoulder. The two were brought to a hospital and the doctors told Horatio that Rose had been drugged and just needed to sleep it off and she would be fine; as for Tyler, he needed surgery to remove the bullet in his shoulder, but other that he too would be fine to fly back to Miami and stand trial. As Horatio sat with Rose in her hospital room, his cellphone rang, it was Eric Delko calling.

"Eric?" he asked, he was keeping his voice down.

"H, Ryan is awake and he is asking for Rose. Alex is checking him over right now." Eric said relief filled Horatio as he sat back with a sigh, glad to hear that Ryan would make it.

"Good, tell Mr. Wolfe that I found her and she is fine. Mr. Davenport drugged her to keep her quiet and she is sleeping it off right now." Horatio said.

* * *

"I will." Eric said as they hung up and went back into the room after Alex told him he could.

"Rose?" Ryan asked again, looking half asleep.

"She is fine; Horatio is with her right now. Tyler had drugged her to keep her quiet so she is sleeping it off." Eric said as he sat down in the chair he had been sitting in before Ryan woke up.

"You sure?" Ryan asked as Eric's phone beeped with a text message from Horatio Caine, it was a photo of Rose, asleep in her hospital room in New York.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Horatio just sent me this photo he just took of Rose." Eric said as he held the phone so Ryan could see.

"Thank god." Ryan said with a sigh and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning Rose and Tyler were released from the hospital and Rose slapped Tyler when he pissed her off. Lindsey Messer had bought some new clothes for Rose to wear, Horatio tanked Mac and his team for their help in finding Tyler and Rose. The three of them then flew back to Miami and when they arrived Rose went to the bathroom as Frank Tripp arrived.

"Frank." Horatio greeted his friend.

"I'll have this perp in county lock-up by the time you get back to the station after visiting Ryan." Frank said as he took Tyler and placed him in his car.

"Thanks Frank." Horatio said as the two drove away before Rose joined them outside.

"Where did Tyler go?" Rose asked him.

"Sergeant Frank Tripp came and took him away so we don't have to worry about him and we will be able to go straight to the hospital and see Ryan." Horatio told her as the smile that appeared on Rose, lit up her whole face.

* * *

"Ryan?" Rose called softly when they got to his hospital room; Horatio was waiting outside letting her go in first.

"Rose?" Ryan asked when he opened his eyes to see her standing there next to the bed.

"Oh Ryan! I was so worried!" Rose cried as she leaned down to hug him as tears fell from her eyes.

"So was I." Ryan told her as he held her; he looked out his hospital room window and saw Horatio Caine standing there in the hallway watching them, which prompted him to mouth 'thank you' to which Horatio nodded his head.

A few hours later Horatio told the rest of his team Rose would be taking care of Ryan once he was released from the hospital; and he showed them a picture he took of the two of them. Rose had gotten on the bed with Ryan, being careful of the wires and the two fell asleep. It was a sweet moment between the two friends that Natalia had a feeling where more than just friends. Horatio said that Alex was letting Rose spend the night with Ryan.

* * *

Two months later found the team in the courtroom for Tyler Davenport's trial, Ryan went first and told what happened-what he could remember, and then Rose told what happened from her point of view from the time Tyler broke into Ryan's house to the time she was rescued in New York. Horatio then went next and explained what he knew, how he found and rescued Rose with the help of the CSI's in New York.

Eric Calleigh, Natalia, and Walter all told what they did and how they helped figure out what happened; Alex explained the extent of Ryan's injuries that nearly killed him, had Horatio and Eric not realized it when they did, Ryan would have died from those injuries. Their testimonies and the evidence was enough for the jury to find Tyler guilty on all counts he was being charged with.

"Tyler Davenport, you have stalked a woman who clearly no longer loves you and broke a restraining order and brutally attacked her friend who is a CSI, nearly killing him and kidnaping the woman you have chased all over Hawaii and across the US. I hereby sentence you to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Court is adjourned." The judge said once the trial was over.

Everyone was happy and Ryan told his friends that he and Rose had been having a long-distance relationship since Rose broke up with Tyler. They acted like they were single while they really were not and the day before the trial, Ryan had asked Rose to marry him and she said 'yes'. Horatio, Eric, Natalia, Calleigh, Walter, Frank, and Tom were all happy for the two of them. A year later Ryan and Rose were married and they had 3 children, a boy, and 2 girls, everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

_Annie: We hope you have enjoyed this one-shot!_

**SB/Kierra: Review please, Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


End file.
